


Springtime is inside her heart

by Allison_Goodfellow



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Goodfellow/pseuds/Allison_Goodfellow
Summary: For the cherry girl, spring is a time of love, only cruel and unrequited.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Springtime is inside her heart

**Author's Note:**

> AU, where each person has a word on their hand that shows who they are connected to by a thread of fate.

Spring is the smell of memories. It brings back moments that you'll think about with a twinkle in your eye all year long. Maybe even your whole life. Breathe in the lovely fragrance Of spring, the scent of your youth The buds of the first flowers blossom. The piercing wind is replaced by a wind of change that is everywhere. The cold freezes thoughts and feelings if you don't try to warm them. Every year something dies inside me, as the leaves fall from the trees and their bare branches sway helplessly in the in the cold winter light. But I know that spring will surely come, just as I am sure that the frozen river will be free of ice again. They say that spring is the time of falling in love... but there's no need to rush things, all in good time.

When I opened the window in my room, I smelled the scent of cherry blossoms mixed with the spring rain. A gentle gust of wind picked up the petals and blew them across the city. It seems Euterpa herself favoured me, I finally succeeded in completing another composition dedicated to spring as it is so beautiful that one cannot keep silent about it. It is a time of dreaming, inspiration and love. "Forever". One word on my hand that drives me crazy. It's as if someone decided to play a joke on me. Maybe it's a... a sign from above or some kind of curse? And why is it in Latin? I have yet to find out to find out, but now I have to rush to music school.

A city bathed in sunshine, blue vast skies, fluffy clouds, and of course the noise of the streets, so loud but so familiar. A perfect start to another day that I will spend the things I love to do. To my surprise the class was busy, but curiosity got the better of me and I ventured into the room. There was a guy sitting at the piano, about my age, no, he was definitely sixteen. As far as I know, he's been he's been playing as an amateur since he was a child, he doesn't want any competitions, he's not going to study to be a composer or musician, but his skill level is very high. He has no friends, only a few acquaintances. He prefers an evening in the company of great composers rather than society. Though I dislike the opposite sex, at this moment. my heart stopped. Dark hair with a sheen of tar, eyes the colour of heaven with shades of crystal ice, cold unapproachable gaze, and gorgeous fingers that glide so effortlessly over the keys. His music is like a flower blooming in with dewdrops on its petals. Blue skies reflect in the clear water. Nature is waking up. The first scarlet rays of the sun are breaking through the cobwebs. It's beautiful. That's the only way I can describe his game.

\- Come in, I've already finished.

He got up slowly, gathered his notes, but was in no hurry to leave. I was terrified of his presence, but I started to play anyway. The music seemed to speak for me, that we were alone in the world. Why am I feeling so strange right now? What was so special about him? He made me feel embarrassed, I couldn't play quietly. My hands were trembling, my fingers were disobedient, I was losing my rhythm, God forbid I should fall into another key. When I looked at him I noticed that he was looking away, but he was impressed and seemed to want to say something. Apparently I was not the only one who was at a loss for words at that moment.

\- I have a lot to learn, but you seem to be the master of your craft. Would you like to... take a walk?

After a moment's hesitation, I said yes.

I had to change my plans for the day, or rather cancel them completely. For the first time I saw a different side of the city. We went to the amusement park, it turns out candyfloss is delicious, went to the beach where we just ran barefoot on the hot sand and then cooled our feet in the water by pouring water on each other. We also visited a temple in the mountains and asked the gods for good luck to make our wishes come true. I had fun with him, but one strange feeling that still haunts me. The scarlet sun is sinking below the horizon, leaving a scarlet plume on the the water a scarlet plume, the sea as calm as ever. The evening express was taking us home. We sat side by side, not saying a word the whole way, but we didn't need to. Я I knew I didn't want to let him go, I didn't want to lose him. What's wrong with me? I cherish the man I've known for one day, even though my heart doesn't belong to him.

The train was approaching the station, we were afraid of each other, as if we knew that something something terrible would happen. He remained calm and indifferent, but I knew that behind the quiet a storm of feelings and emotions. "Meus es tu. In aeternum". were his last words. Before I knew it, he was gone, as if he'd disappeared, leaving a trail of petals behind him. All night in tears I asked heaven's forgiveness, I don't know why. Perhaps for feelings that don't even exist. And if the heavens is just, let them take mercy on me...

The next day he committed suicide. My whole world collapsed, the music stopped and the flowers stopped giving off their sweet fragrance. He was gone. I will never take his hand, we won't go for a walk on the beach, we won't share secrets and and dreams. In him I found my soul mate, more than that, I wanted to give him my love.

Why do we start to appreciate when we lose... when it's too late and there's nothing can't be undone... Yes, of course, spring is a time of love, only cruel and unrequited. Night descended on the city, slowly burning away the remnants of the day. The light of the moon was refracted in the prisms of the street lamps. The world was as it should be. Cold, gloomy and silent. And only his last words will be my consolation and the memory of this sunny day.

I am yours now... In aeternum.


End file.
